bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
EL VERDUGO
|print usa = April 3, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421535982 |chapters = 332. Stingy StingerThis chapter appeared as 'Fang&Sting' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 333. Ash & Salamander 334. Dregs of Hypnosis 335. chimaera chord 336. El VerdugoSpanish for "The Executioner" 337. Hall In Your Inferno 338. Fall Into My Inferno 339. The Deathbringer Numbers 340. The Antagonizer |viz = 332. Stingy Stinger 333. Ash & Salamander 334. Dregs of Hypnosis 335. chimaera chord 336. El Verdugo 337. Hall in Your Inferno 338. Fall into My Inferno 339. The Deathbringer Numbers 340. The Antagonizer }} EL VERDUGO is the thirty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The battle between the Shinigami and Sōsuke Aizen over the fate of Karakura Town continues with more warriors joining the fight. But when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto enters the battlefield, can he put a quick end to Aizen's minions? Bleach All Stars Chapters 332. Stingy Stinger Nirgge Parduoc is defeated and Suì-Fēng continues to fight against Ggio Vega. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nirgge Parduoc # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Ggio Vega Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 222: The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda * Episode 223: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases 333. Ash & Salamander Suì-Fēng explains what it means to be in the Onmitsukidō and Ggio reveals that his Resurrección has a second form, but is ultimately killed by Suì-Fēng. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Ggio Vega # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Rangiku Matsumoto # Cyan Sung-Sun # Franceska Mila Rose # Emilou Apacci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 223: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases * Episode 224: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis 334. Dregs of Hypnosis Hinamori comes to Rangiku's aid and fends off an attack from all three of Harribel's Fracción. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rangiku Matsumoto # Momo Hinamori # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Tier Harribel # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 224: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis 335. chimaera chord Shunsui Kyōraku and Coyote Starrk up the ante in their fight as Lilynette Gingerbuck argues with Jūshirō Ukitake. Meanwhile, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose release their Zanpakutō and summon a large Hollow beast. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shunsui Kyōraku # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Jūshirō Ukitake # Rangiku Matsumoto # Momo Hinamori # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Ayon Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 224: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis 336. El Verdugo Ayon proves too strong for both Rangiku and Hinamori and takes down both of them with one blow. Before Ayon can finish them off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi come to save them in the nick of time. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rangiku Matsumoto # Momo Hinamori # Ayon # Emilou Apacci # Cyan Sung-Sun # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Jūshirō Ukitake # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 225: All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast 337. Hall In Your Inferno Hisagi and Iba both try to defeat Ayon, but they both are taken down. As it turns to face Izuru, Ayon is suddenly injured by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Emilou Apacci # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Ayon # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 225: All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast 338. Fall Into My Inferno Yamamoto takes on Ayon. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Ayon Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 226: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! 339. The Deathbringer Numbers After dealing with Ayon, Yamamoto defeats all of Harribel's Fracción with ease. Harribel reveals herself as Espada Three and Starrk reveals himself to be the First. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle continues. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Izuru Kira # Franceska Mila Rose # Emilou Apacci # Cyan Sung-Sun # Tier Harribel # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Coyote Starrk # Shunsui Kyōraku # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 226: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! 340. The Antagonizer Renji and Chad fight all the Hollows while Rukia begins her battle with Rudbornn. Meanwhile, up in the pillar, Ichigo and Ulquiorra continue to battle. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Rudbornn Chelute # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 226: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! * Episode 267: Connected Hearts! The Left Fist Prepared for Death! Author's Notes References Navigation 39